


Toda la diferencia

by LadySarahiPeverell



Series: Monstruos y Héroes [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Gen, Other, Self-Insert, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySarahiPeverell/pseuds/LadySarahiPeverell
Summary: En un mundo, Orochimaru es un hombre horrible, quien lastima a su hija y la retuerce. Ella enloquece y daña a Konoha, porque nunca vio al monstruo. En este mundo, Orochimaru es un gran padre, porque anhela la familia que le había sido robada. Eso hace toda la diferencia.





	Toda la diferencia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All the Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613062) by [Music_Feeds_My_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul). 



> Nada de lo siguiente me pertenece. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y este Fanfiction lo es de Music_Feeds_My_Soul / Supernatural Crossover Girl, yo solamente me atribuyo la traducción al español con permiso de la autora.

**...o...O...o…**

En un mundo, Orochimaru es un hombre horrible, quien lastima a su hija y la retuerce. Ella enloquece y daña a Konoha, porque nunca vio al monstruo.

En este mundo, Orochimaru es un gran padre, porque anhela la familia que le había sido robada.

Eso hace toda la diferencia.

**...o...O...o…**

Renacer después de que moriste debería de ser una experiencia placentera, pero para ella no lo es. Ella muere dejando atrás a su familia, sus amigos, sus sueños, su prometido y despierta en un lugar en el que no tiene raíces, ni esperanza, ni el deseo de permanecer. Esto no es una experiencia placentera.

Quiere ir a casa.

**...o...O...o...**

Cuando tiene un año, le dicen que su nombre es Kama. Lo odia. Le dicen que se encuentra en Konoha. Lo detesta. Le dicen que es una huérfana. Lo aborrece.

Odia y odia y odia; y no puede encontrar dentro de sí misma una minúscula parte a la que le importe. Antes era una pacifista y ahora simplemente ya no le importa.

**...o...O...o…**

No habla, nunca. Su inteligencia es obvia, pero no habla.

Las matronas piensan que es muda y le enseñan el idioma de señas. No las contradice. No quiere hablar. ¿Y si habla y se encuentra atrapada en esto por siempre?

¿Y si se queda atrapada en esta pesadilla?

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene dos años cuando las marcas empiezan a aparecer. No lo nota hasta que es demasiado tarde. Las matronas entran en pánico y van por el Hokage. El la mira y después asiente. Se observa en un espejo, mientras espera.

Ella tiene piel pálida, cabello negro y marcas púrpuras alrededor de sus ojos.

Quiere morir. Quiere que esta pesadilla termine. No quiere tener a un monstruo como padre.

**...o...O...o…**

Orochimaru la acoge y está aterrorizada. Le da una hermosa habitación y se pregunta cuál es la trampa.

Le teme a su padre, quien le sonríe y palmea su cabeza.

**...o...O...o…**

Conoce al equipo de Orochimaru un mes después de que él la acogió. Él le susurra a Tsunade mientras Jiraiya intenta hacerla reír y ella simplemente lo observa.

Tsunade la diagnostica cuando no la está mirando y reporta que no hay ningún problema con sus cuerdas vocales, que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Acababa de dejar el único hogar que tenía. Se acostumbrara a él.

**...o...O...o…**

Orochimaru le pregunta si quiere ser una ninja. Ella le responde no, escribiéndolo en la pizarra que le dio.

Espera que la lastime, pero solo asiente y le pregunta qué es lo que quiere hacer entonces.

Vacila, antes de escribir, _chef_.

Tiene 4 años y le compra una cocina de juguete al día siguiente.

**...o...O...o…**

Escucha acerca de la guerra, pero su padre…

No, Orochimaru. Puede que sea un buen padre, pero eso no hace ninguna diferencia.

_Excepto que si lo hace_.

Orochimaru la mantiene al margen, no queriendo lastimarla.

**...o...O...o…**

Mira como Orochimaru práctica algunas veces, junto con sus compañeros. Sarutobi la deja, sonriendole.

En secreto, intenta hacer unos movimientos simples. Orochimaru la observa y se asegura que siempre pueda ver los movimientos que necesita.

Danzo le pregunta cuándo se unirá a la academia, él le contesta _nunca._

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene 6 años y conoce a Minato y a Kakashi. Continúa sin hablar y Orochimaru a desarrollado un lenguaje de señas exclusivo para Konoha, para que ella pueda comunicarse con sus manos.

Llora cuando unos de los compañeros de Kakashi la insulta. No lo puede evitar, vivir como una infante la ha cambiado.

Orochimaru casi mata al chico enfurecido.

Minato nunca los vuelve a llevar.

**...o...O...o…**

Tiene 7 años y su padre come sus mejunjes, juega a las princesas con ella, comportándose tan femenino como le es posible, incluso invuelve a sus compañeros. Ella es… feliz. Sonríe, pero no habla.

**...o...O...o…**

Orochimaru la ayuda con su tarea, juega con ella. Anko también lo hace y es feliz. Está contenta con todo.

Planea en convertirse en la mejor chef, mejor que los Akimichi, y su padre ríe y le dice que lo hará.

Aún lo observa practicar y ahora ha empezado a leer sus libros. Sobro todo, acerca de venenos.

**...o...O...o…**

Hace toda la diferencia, un cambio. Sin su interferencia, los experimentos de Orochimaru continúan. Pero al mismo tiempo, el no crea a Tenzo, para usarlo como un cuerpo. No, lo crea para que sea un guardaespaldas, para su hija.

Ella no lo sabe.

**...o...O...o…**

Cuando Minato es elegido, ella está furiosa. Su padre debió…

No, él no debería. Él no es su padre.

Pero lo es.

**...o...O...o…**

Las cosas continúan y no cambian. El nueve colas es liberado y Minato muere. Ella es feliz… él le robó su puesto a Orochimaru.

**...o...O...o…**

Es interrogada cuando las notas de su padre son encontradas. Llora y niega con su cabeza asustada. Inoichi declara que está limpia y ella llora, porque su padre se ha ido. No está, no está, no está.

Su papi se ha ido.

**...o...O...o…**

Tenzo le es leal, un poco. El sabe porque ve las lágrimas y escucha sus llantos. Él tiene 5 años, pero sabe que debe de ayudarla.

Ella lo acoge.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian y su lengua de plata sigue ahí. Puede emitir un genjutsu simple, uno que no funcionaría en un adulto, pero en un niño…

Proclama que su papi solo quería ayudar a Konoha. Él la estaba haciendo mejor. ¡Lo estaba! Lo hace en privado, confiando en Tenzo que ella sabía cómo las personas la juzgarían si lo hacía en público.

Él le cree.

Ella encuentra que es un idiota.

**...o...O...o…**

Crece y observa. Se convierte en una de las mejores cocineras de la aldea y a pesar de la sospecha de las personas, aún así disfrutan su cocina.

Sigue trabajando en su genjutsu y venenos. Tenzo es un muy buen hermanito y la ayuda.

Danzo traicionó a su padre, ella dañara su organización.

**...o...O...o…**

En un mundo, estaría contenta de que se allá ido. Planetaria la destrucción de Konoha. En este mundo…

Ella quiere hacer Konoha pagar, pero la quiere para si misma. Quiere ponerse ese sombrero y darle la bienvenida a su padre.

Planea y observa.

**...o...O...o…**

Naruto es un niño hambriento por atención. Ella le sonríe y se la da. Aún sigue sin hablar, en cambio usa a Tenzo para que le enseñe a leer.

Naruto es un niño, quien encuentra a una mujer que le pone atención y se preocupa por el.

Naruto le pertenece.

**...o...O...o…**

Sarutobi es un tonto, y ella no es una ninja. Él sabe acerca de su enojo, pero no cree que atacara. Ella solo es una civil.

Danzo no piensa lo mismo.

**...o...O...o…**

Es casi asesinada por Raíz un mes después de interactuar con Naruto. Un chico de cabello plateado la salva. Kabuto mira a la hija de su maestro y observa su ojos, sus ojos duros.

Sabe que ella no es una debilucha.

**...o...O...o…**

Danzo continúa intentando asesinarla, pero Tenzo los detiene, al igual que Kabuto. Estudia sellos, sellos que pueda usar, mientras conecta con la joven generación a través de Naruto.

Sakura, una genio que quiere pertenecer.

Hinata, una heredera que quiere ser fuerte.

Kiba, un chico salvaje que quiere ser visto como grandioso.

Shikamaru, un genio que no es desafiado.

Sasuke, un hermano menor que quiere superar a su hermano mayor.

Shino, un chico que desea ser visto.

Chouji, un chico que quiere que alguien mire más allá de la superficie.

Ino, una niña pequeña que quiere tener amigos.

Los conoce y retuerce sus palabras alrededor de ellos y conecta más y más con ellos. Entonces conoce más y más ninjas jóvenes, su influencia crece.

Neji, un chico que quiere ser libre.

Lee, un chico quien tiene algo que probar.

Tenten, una chica que quiere ser poderosa.

Sonríe al ver su que su influencia los alcanza.

**...o...O...o…**

Es bien conocida como una mujer fuerte y su influencia comienza a extenderse más allá de los niños. Criminales son fáciles de extorsionar y ella comienza a construir su imperio. Lo construye mayormente a través de criminales, pero también de algunos civiles normales.

Sarutobi lo nota y observa, pero no le da importancia, un señor del crimen no es nada.

Danzo trata de destruirla.

**...o...O...o…**

Es a través de un chico pequeño, que conoció una vez, que el imperio de Danzo se derrumba. Sai era tan joven, pero la recordaba a ella y a sus dulces. Él sabe que ella quiere a Danzo muerto. Puede que el no sea capaz de hablar acerca de Raíz…

Pero puede luchar en su contra.

**...o...O...o…**

Espera a que los Uchiha estén muertos, cuando todos se están recuperando, es cuando ataca. Sai envenena a Danzo y ella se mueve en su contra, su imperio criminal lucha con fuerza.

Vieron lo que les hacía a los niños, lo merece. Aún ella sabe eso.

**...o...O...o…**

Le sonríe a Danzo mientras que su corazón explota.

Avanzada edad y estrés, que lastima.

Pero Raíz tambalea y ella observa y se pregunta.

**...o...O...o…**

No es una ninja. Pero conoce ninjas que la pueden ayudar.

Mayormente Kabuto y Tenzo.

**...o...O...o…**

Sigue pasando su tiempo con Naruto y los otros pequeños y lentamente los introduce a Raíz. Diciéndoles que quiere cambiar Konoha, hacerla mejor. Los niños son tan… fáciles de controlar.

Es más difícil con Sasuke, pero le muestra las notas y le promete que pondrá a los ancianos de rodillas. Naruto no quiere que lastime al Hokage.

Cambia de opinión cuando le enseña quienes son sus padres y que es lo que contiene.

**...o...O...o…**

Trabaja y trabaja. Comienza rumores, usa chisme. Y esconde los cuerpos.

Particularmente dos cuerpos Uchihas. Hermanos por supuesto. Se ha perdido los cumpleaños de su padre.

**...o...O...o…**

Nadie lo nota, como un chunnin parece haber desaparecido para luego aparecer un poco diferente.

Sonríe, mientras Tenzo trabaja en sus sellos.

Él es un muy buen chico.

**...o...O...o…**

Jonin son más difícil de atrapar, pero una vez que lo son… bueno, intentan e intentan.

Eventualmente, Ino juega con ellos y sus habilidades… bueno, solo queda decir que cualquier jonin es leal a Konoha y su causa.

**...o...O...o…**

Sarutobi cae cuando Naruto se gradúa, dejaron a Mizuki para esto.

Sonríe, mientras Sarutobi cae, apretando su corazón y saliendo de las sombras, parada detrás de Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Lo mira morir con el conocimiento en sus ojos.

**...o...O...o…**

Les dice a todos la verdad, subjetiva vital y como es. Lea dice que el viejo Hokage y los ancianos masacraron a los Uchiha sin razón alguna. Que son malvados.

Los Hyuuga tratan de luchar en su contra, pero ella tiene una mano en la rama de la familia.

Te preguntarás, porque le dieron la espalda a la familia principal y los sostuvieron para que sellos fueran grabados en sus cabezas.

**...o...O...o…**

Cuando los exámenes suceden, Jiraiya y Tsunade han sido declarados traidores y una mujer saluda al Kage con una nota musical en su sombrero.

"Hola padre" Le dice sonriendo, mientras que habla por primera vez en años, vestida de rojo. Él le devuelve la sonrisa, dos ojos rojos regresandole la mirada.

**...o...O...o…**

En este mundo Orochimaru es un buen padre.

Hace toda la diferencia.


End file.
